Time Heals All Wounds
by Skylark98
Summary: What if we sent the entire cast of the vampire diaries back to the 19th century. With elena poor peasent and Klaus and Elijah rich lords , what will happen? Elena/Klaus Elena/Elijah Elena/Kol


**A/N: I couple notes about the time period before we start**

**There is slavery (any mention or opinions on this subject do not come from me , they are simply the character.)**

**Woman did not have rights **

**There is supernatural in this fiction , Elena just doesn't know about it **

Aunt Jenna yanked the strings on my black corset , causing me to take in a sharp gasp . The dress pulled my stomach in pushed my breast out . The bottom of my dress was cut at the knees, showing just how low I had sunk .Respected woman didn't show their ankles , let alone their knees .

I used to be respected , back when my parents were alive . My father was the town Medicine man , mom helping Pearl in the apothecary. We had a big house , filled with servants and my best friend , and lady in waiting , Bonnie . My brother Jeremy, was going to follow in my fathers footsteps , become a Doctor . That all changed when Momma fell ill , papa did everything he could to try to help her but her condition just kept getting worse . At the age of thirty six Ma passed away. Not long after father died , some say he caught the illness from my mother . If you ask me , he died of a broken heart , pa was nothing without mother .

Since then everything in my life spiraled. Aunt Jenna and her husband , and locksmith, Alaric moved in . Even with our trust fund and savings left to us by father we still couldn't make ends meet . One by one they sold the servants , hoping no one would notice how our family was slowly crumbling . I still remember the day I came home from a visit to my friend, Rosemary when I came home to find Bonnie was gone . I remember screaming at Aunt Jenna when she confessed she had sold Bonnie to the Salvatore Plantation in a last stich effort to keep our family together .What she didn't realize was that Bonnie was family , even if she was slave .

The money from selling Bonnie held us over for a little while , but when worst came to worst we had to sell the house , moving into a small cottage on the edge of town , that only consisted of three rooms , the living room and kitchen, with a small loft over it where Jeremy and I share a bed . Alaric and Jenna had a small room in which they slept . I had gotten a job at the tavern , while Jeremy stayed home , consumed in his studies .

Woman who worked at the tavern were forced to where these ridiculously degrading dresses . I put my hair in loose curls , hoping it will cover most of my cleavage , I still had some pride left . I slipped on the necklace my mother gave me before she died saying it protected me from the "monsters of mystic falls" and warning me to wear it always . I never got the chance to ask her what she meant by "the monsters of Mystic Falls" but I trusted her, if she said it was important then it was . Then set out towards the tavern , in the heart of town .

I sneered at Mr. Lockwood , he was the towns most notorious drunk, why he was mayor I had no idea . He had tried to make a move on me more than three times . I looked over to see most of the Michealson brothers playing cards ,with whiskey in The Michealson's owned this town , coming from a roal bloodline that founded this small town . Niklaus,Kol, and Finn were lughing as kol shamelessly tried to romance Caroline. I met eyes with Niklaus , his deep blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he smirked . Niklaus was a charming man , never leaving the tavern alone .

Thereasons that none of the Michealson children were not wedded was beyond me . They had natural beauty , and grace, all of them . I used to be quite aquianted with them all ,back when I was bethrothed to Stefan Salvatore , a coleague of Lord Niklaus . Rebekah was my best friends , and Stefan was the man of any womans dreams , he had wealth , class , and stunning good looks . Although as soon as my dear fiancé inquired that I had no dallry to give he quickly called off the engagement , Rebekah's mother forbode her from seeing me "saying she shall not be associated with those of such low elegance". I didn't blame her , that's what I would have done . It wasn't until I was a the bottom of the social ranks that I realized just how unfair and unjust our society was.

Handing Mr, Lockwood another mug of beer , I walked over to Caroline , who was giving me pleading eyes . "Well Caroline , I believe wishes to be in your presence." With a thankful gaze she scurried out of Kol's hold in his lap .

"Why don't you run along and get me something to drink, darling?" Finn said with a dismissive hand , playing his card. I huffed but went to go get his drink . Sometimes I wished I was a man , with the ability to tell him no , without fear of being beaten or imprisoned . I heard groans as Finn collected his winnings .

Coming back with his drink I asked "Is there anything else I can do to accomidate you my Lords?"

"You could always grace us with your company , dear Elena." Klaus remarked , giving me a lopsided grin . I couldn't help but let the blood rush to my cheeks as he pulled me down gently next to him .He was gorgeous , with shoulder length curl hair and full plump lips . Suddenly I felt a hand creeping up my undergarments . I sucked in a breathe , "Lord Niklaus , that is hardly appropriate." I whispered harshly .

"Your so beautiful Elena , if I didn't know any better I would assume you to be a witch , surely no one can posses such beauty from birth." His sultry voice whispered.

I froze , if a woman was avvused of being a witch they were surely hung . "I assure you I am no witch , but I am a woman with honor , Niklaus. A respectful woman does not do such things until she is betrothed." I said shakily as he traced delicate circles on my thigh with his caloused fingers .

Klaus looked me in the eyes , his pupils growing to almost take over his eyes . "You will stop making such protests. I will bed you tonight and you will willingly participate." he said in a monotone voice .

I jumped up from my position and yelled at Niklaus "I may be a wench but I am no harlet!"Before I could think my hand came up and slapped him square across the cheek . His eyes filled with shock as the smack echoed across the tavern . I cant believe I just hit a man , they will surely have me imprisoned , or much worse executed . All eyes were on Niklaus now , the blue eyes that I once thought were beautiful glared at me with pure malice . He got up , slowly stalking towards me , I couldn't help but step away from his heated gaze .

He smiled, put it wasn't like the playfully flirty smile his woman normally received , it was a smile of evil and undefined rage . I could have sworn I just saw his eyes go completely black . In a matter of seconds his fist connected with my jaw, sending me flying towards the ground . "Elena!" I heard Caroline shout in panic.

All I could feel was the pain of Klaus repeatedly kicking me in the stomach . Just on the edge of loosing consciousness I heard a strict tone of voice say "Now Brother, is that anyway to treat a lady?"

Using all the energy I had left I looked up to see my saviours face . Lord Elijah .

**A/N: Review If I should continue with this story . Fifteen reviews and I will continue , Also , pairings could go anyway it could be Elena/Elijah Elena/Klaus Elena/Kol Elena/Stefan . Whatever you guys want so make sure to mention the couple you want in your review!:)**


End file.
